


A Strange Request at a Piano Bar

by LadyDarkFire



Series: Write the Story (FFXV Edition) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Prophecy (Final Fantasy XV), Background Character Death, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Older Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), Polyamory, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarkFire/pseuds/LadyDarkFire
Summary: Write the Story: A Strange Request at a Piano BarInclude the following words: carnival, sprained, mask, oxidation, awkward, apple, juvenile, controversy, twirl, sassafras~He was someone who trusted his gut. That’s how he had survived so far.His stomach was starting to override his gut.~Or a story about how Prompto gets involved with a group that rules Insomnia from the dark and the war that has been brewing along the streets
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Write the Story (FFXV Edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945102
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. A Strange Request at a Piano Bar

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first fanfic ever written. I bought a journal about a month ago where each page gives you a title and eight words that you need to use to write a story on that single page. In the journal, I wrote with some of my OCs. But as I was writing, I thought it would be interesting to see our Chocobros in this scenario, so I decided to write it out and was like, why not post it for fun? While I was writing, I was focused on the prompt and words, but the world got away from me in my head, so I can see maybe some more of this story being written, especially to look at the relationship between the boys.
> 
> Anyway, in this first chapter, just some warning for people. There is drugs mentioned, along with a background character dying from drug use. It's super brief, but just wanted to let you know.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy. And would love to hear back from you all, especially constructive criticism. All errors are mine alone (also I'm not an expert when it comes to plants and such, so my writing about it is most likely wrong in some way).

It all started in his usual business hangout. Prompto stepped into Keys, an elegant piano bar in downtown Insomnia. Walking up to the bar, he ordered his usual Galdin Quay Sunset before walking to the booth in the corner. From this position, he could see the entire layout of the bar along with all the people milling about. It was still early evening, so there weren’t many people in the bar yet. Prompto preferred to do his business during this time, so he wouldn’t be overwhelmed.

While sipping on his drink, he started to people watch. A few booths down, there were a group of rough-looking men whispering and chugging down their beer. Prompto made a mental note to keep an eye on them throughout the evening. There was a couple seated at the bar, dressed fancily but obviously not in their usual environment. Though Prompto couldn’t judge, this wasn’t his usual environment either. Then, there was the bartender. The man looked to be in his mid- to late-30s with long black hair, shaved on the sides with braids at some portions. He also had a few small tattoos on his face and neck. He probably had more but he was wearing a fitting long-sleeve white shirt along with black pants, so Prompto couldn’t really tell. All he knew was that the man was obviously Galahdian. As Prompto finished checking out the bartender, another man entered the bar.

When Prompto’s gaze flicked to the new presence, he was entranced. The man was dignified, like he belonged in this bar. Tall and lean. His walk smooth. Dirty blonde hair styled back, not a hair out of place. Bright emerald eyes peeking from behind mature frames. A suit trimmed nicely to the figure of his body. He looked to be a few years older than Prompto. The man strolled to the bar and placed his order. While waiting, he pulled out his phone, probably waiting for a friend or significant other. As if he would alone, Prompto thought. But when the man’s glass of wine was placed in front of him, he picked it up before heading towards Prompto. Shocked, Prompto lowered his head, his gaze focused on the drink he was nursing.

“Pardon me, are you Quicksilver?” Prompto’s head shot up, meeting those beautiful green eyes. His brain stalled as his mind processed the heavenly Tenebrean accent that pierced his eardrums.

“Uh...yeah.” _Smooth, Prompto_. Coughing, he continued, “Yes, I am. Specs, I assume.”

“Indeed,” the man, Specs, stated as he sat down on the opposite side of the booth, his eyes never once leaving Prompto’s. Once seated, Specs allowed his gaze to wander. Prompto knew that critical look in his eye. He’s been on the receiving end of it on more than one occasion. He’s always been awkward. While he can enjoy being around people, let’s just say being social isn’t his forte.

“If I may ask,” Specs inquired, looking Prompto in the eyes again, “how old are you?”

Another question Prompto’s used to receiving. He looks young and has been described as juvenile more than once in his adult life. “I’m 25,” he attempted to say without any bite, though he’s pretty sure he failed on that account.

Specs sized him up once again, twirling his wine around, obviously not believing Prompto. The 25-year-old also assumed there was more to it than just his age. His appearance, though young, was also not common. His bright blonde hair, blue-violet eyes, and freckled skin wasn’t an everyday occurrence in Lucis. Though he was used to it, Prompto still didn’t appreciate the judgment even if and especially coming from this refined man. Prompto was a jack of all trades, someone who did odd jobs. He ran his own site, where a variety of people had contacted him with their requests. Children looking for their lost pet. Businessmen wanting the blonde to follow and investigate their wives for signs of cheating or vice versa. He was a pro with a camera. He was good at what he did and didn’t need someone to look down their nose at him.

As Prompto was about to stand and take his leave, Specs decided to finally speak. “Very well then.” Prompto sat a bit straighter, waiting for his current client’s request. “I would like for you to sneak onto the carnival grounds at the edge of Insomnia and procure some samples.”

Confused, Prompto questioned, “you mean the carnival that was abandoned a few years ago? And what samples?”

“Yes. Due to a...controversy, the carnival grounds had to be abandoned. On those grounds, though, there was a certain tree. A sassafras tree. I need a sample of the leaves and wood from that tree.”

The job sounded straightforward, though quite strange. Glancing down, Prompto sipped his drink, thinking over the request. He was wondering where the catch was. The carnival grounds were on the edge of the city, closer to the refugee district. Maybe Specs was unable to go to that area due to his position. He definitely wouldn’t look like he belonged there. He could probably get the job done the next night and meet up with Specs the following evening.

“Is there anything else I need to know?” Prompto inquired, looking back up.

Specs pushed his glasses back up his nose before answering, “I’m sure confidentiality is a guarantee.” He made it sound like a threat.

Prompto became more suspicious, trying to figure out what the deal was with this request. Something about it didn’t sit right. It felt like this Specs was leaving something out, but Prompto couldn’t figure out what it was. He was someone who trusted his gut. That’s how he had survived so far.

Specs must have noticed Prompto’s suspicion as he said, “I can pay you well. How does this sound?” Grabbing a pen from within his suit, he wrote on a cocktail napkin before sliding it towards Prompto.

Prompto hesitantly grabbed the napkin, making eye contact with the finely tailored man before him. He glanced down at the number written on the napkin, eyes slowly going wide. 3000 gil?! That was almost ten times more than he would usually charge for a multi-day job. This would hold him over for a few months. He would actually be able to eat. His stomach was starting to override his gut.

Sighing, Prompto placed the napkin back on the table. Looking up at Specs, he said, “I can get the job done tomorrow night. If you’re available, we can meet back up here the day after at the same time.”

“That should work,” the dirty blonde replied, draining his glass. Specs stood up smoothly, holding out his hand. Prompto gripped the offered hand and shook it. Upon letting go, the older man turned around, gave a quick wave to the bartender before walking out the door. Prompto watched him leave, still feeling slightly unsettled. Rather than simmer in his uncertainty, Prompto downed the rest of his drink before he, too, got up from the booth and made his way out the bar.

Prompto took the bus back to his small apartment in the slums. During the bus ride, he noticed another police dispatch with EMTs carrying probably another ODed body under the white sheet. It had been getting worse in the slums over the past few years. Prompto got off at his stop and walked down another block before walking toward an almost dilapidated building. Climbing the stairs to the third floor and entering the worn-down unit at the end of the hall, Prompto immediately went to his bed and fell face first on it. Heaving out a groan, he thought about his weird encounter at the bar. Why would a man of Specs’ status go to Prompto for help to begin with? Prompto just sighed, getting up to grab his laptop. Opening the computer, he decided to do some research on sassafras trees so he could have a reference for what he would be looking for, and also so he could see why someone would want samples of the tree. Apparently, the sassafras tree is extremely useful in various aspects of life. Aside from a red matter that goes through an oxidation process, the entire plant is able to be utilized in food, as medicine, as building material, etc. But upon discovering that the oil produced from certain parts of the sassafras tree is one of the main ingredients for ecstasy, Prompto exited the site, closed his laptop, and pretended he never saw anything. He was not going to get involved. Plus, Specs didn’t really seem like the person who would utilize the plant for that purpose. Getting changed into pajamas, Prompto got into bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

The next night saw Prompto standing in front of the fenced-off carnival grounds. Prior to leaving, he had double checked his backpack to make sure all his tools were packed. Money had run short this month, so Prompto had grabbed an apple on his way out, eating it on his walk to the abandoned lot. Stopping in front of the grounds, Prompto ate the remainder of his simple dinner before skillfully climbing the 15 foot fence. Dropping on the other side, Prompto turned on his flashlight, letting the light guide him further into the silent carnival. After searching for almost half an hour, Prompto found himself at the center of the carnival. The flashlight shone on a tree sitting at this center. Thinking that he recognized the tree from his previous night’s research, Prompto walked to the tree, noting the aromatic scent emanating from it. He reached into his backpack, pulling out scissors and a knife, which he used to cut off some leaves and peel off a portion of bark.

Putting the samples into his backpack, Prompto turned away from the tree only to come face-to-face with the end of a gun. Eyes wide, the blonde was barely able to notice the demon mask the owner of the gun was wearing. But before he could really think about anything, his body was already in flight mode. He forcefully pushed the arm holding the gun away from him and ran with all his might back towards where he had initially climbed over the fence. Unable to focus on his surroundings, Prompto ended up tripping over some debris and falling. Quickly, he whipped his head around to see where the masked person was. Not seeing anyone, Prompto pushed himself up and hurriedly limped away, paying no attention to his sprained ankle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think I don’t know that. I can take care of myself. And I don’t need your help...Prince.
> 
> ~
> 
> Prompto meets the others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This chapter is a bit of an information dump, but I'm hoping to set stuff up to flesh out throughout the story.
> 
> Also, any errors are all mine.
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter!

Bright blue-violet eyes slowly opened. All they saw was white. Blinking, they began to focus. Prompto realized that he was looking at a ceiling. A ceiling that was not his own. Still not fully aware, Prompto turned his head slightly to take in his surroundings. He was in a living room, lying on a couch by a window. There was also an armchair, a small coffee table, and an older television located in the room. Looking behind where he lay, he saw the entrance to what looked to be a small kitchen. Trying to figure out where he was, Prompto slowly sat up to look out the window. It was dark out, and the area didn’t look familiar.

At that moment, heavy footsteps sounded from the short hallway opposite the kitchen. Prompto quickly snapped his head toward the direction of the sound, which was not a smart idea, as he suddenly felt a bit dizzy.

“You’re awake.”

Giving himself a few moments, Prompto was able to see straight again. He looked up at the source of the voice that just spoke to him. The blonde saw a heavyset man, who appeared to be in his mid- to late 30s. His outfit was a simple gray tank top and shorts, though the necklace he was wearing was far from simple. His brown hair was tied up in a ponytail, while sporting cornrows and braids. Prompto also noticed small tattoos on the man’s face and arms. Galahdian.

The man scratched his beard before smiling and asking, “how are you feeling? You’ve been out a good 16 hours. I’m Libertus, by the way.”

“I’m fine.” Looking into the man’s blue eyes, he couldn’t see any hostility. But deciding to play it safe, Prompto decided not to share his name. “Where am I?”

If this Libertus noticed the exclusion of a name, he didn’t mention it. “You’re in my apartment in the refugee district of Insomnia.”  _ Ah. That would make sense. _ “I found you late last night. You were limping, and it looked like you were about to collapse. I went up to you, and you tried to fight me, but you didn’t really seem to have the energy to do so.”

Prompto thought back to the prior night, trying to remember what happened. He remembered the tree, the gun, the mask, running. After climbing the fence to escape the carnival, he remembered trying to run home, but there was pain emanating from his left ankle. He somewhat remembered someone coming up to him. Thinking it was the masked person, Prompto had tried to fight back, but the blonde guessed that the past week without any real sustenance finally caught up to him once the adrenaline had worn off.

“I brought you back here,” Libertus continued while walking to the kitchen. “Your left ankle was sprained, so I wrapped it up for you.”

At that moment, Prompto looked down at the rest of his body. His first glance went to the wristband on his right wrist. Seeing it untouched, his body relaxed. Prompto hadn’t realized he was so tense. His clothes were still on, the only tampered parts being his now-folded left pant leg with a wrap secured around his ankle, along with his missing shoes.

Libertus returned to the living room as the blonde finished his self survey. “Here.” The man handed him an ice pack. “Put that on for a bit, and then we can see if we can’t get you home. That alright?”

As Prompto was about to respond, the door to the apartment suddenly opened. “Lib, let’s go drinking. I need something strong after having to deal with an annoyed Scientia and the rest of that shift.”

The intruder paused, finally seeing the injured young man on the couch. Prompto recognized him immediately. “The bartender.”

The startled bartender kept eye contact with Prompto as he slowly grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket. Briefly looking down at his phone, he pressed a button, before putting it to his ear, making eye contact with the just as surprised blonde on the couch. “Specs, I found the kid.”

Hearing the name, Prompto snapped out of his surprise. He did not want anything to do with that client again. As the bartender ended his call after apparently giving directions to their location, Prompto started getting off the couch.

“Where are you heading?” Libertus asked.

“I’m leaving.” Prompto responded. “Thanks for everything, but I need to go.”

At that moment, the bartender came up to Prompto, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Specs is on his way. He should be here soon. We were worried when you didn’t show up at the bar.”

Though the bartender sounded genuinely concerned, Prompto was not in the mood. “I don’t care. I’m done with Specs. I almost got killed.” Shrugging the hand off his shoulder, he picked up his backpack, which was placed at the end of the couch, the blonde reached in and grabbed the samples he was able to grab before everything went downhill. “Give these to him, and tell him to never contact me again.”

Prompto shoved the samples into the Galadhian’s hands and began storming towards the exit. Grabbing his shoes, he opened the door, only to slam into a large body. Stumbling back a bit, Prompto looked up at the towering figure before him. This guy was big. Not only tall, but also broad. His muscles were on display as his jacket was unzipped with no shirt underneath.  _ How was he not freezing? It’s November already. _ But what really caught Prompto’s attention were the bright amber eyes staring back at him, one of which bearing a scar.

“Coeurl,” the behemoth called as his gaze shifted to the bartender behind Prompto.

Prompto backed up more, allowing the intimidating man to enter. Two other figures followed the man inside the apartment. The blonde hadn’t noticed them before, due to the giant standing in their way. One of the figures was wearing a hoodie, with a cap low over his face, hood raised. He seemed to be about Prompto’s height. The other presence, though, Prompto recognized.

“Specs.”

Said man turned towards Prompto when he spoke. Prompto was outright glaring at his previous client, who was staring back. The behemoth of a man was now looking at Prompt as well. The hooded figure seemed to be creeping a peak from the corner of his eye, while the two Galahdians were changing their gazes between Specs and Prompto, feeling the tension between the two men.

Libertus was the first one to speak up. “I don’t know what on Eos is going on, but I really don’t want my apartment to be destroyed. So why doesn’t everyone take a seat and someone explain what is going on.”

“I’m leaving,” Prompto bit, turning to leave once again, but Specs stood in his way. The blonde was really done now. “If you want your samples, the bartender has them. I was almost killed because of you. I knew something was off, but I still took the job. And I could have died. You knew this would happen. Sure, I’m a nobody. But I am not some puppet to just be used and dumped by the likes of you.”

Everyone’s eyes widened as the fiery blonde went off, including the bespeckled man before him, though it was difficult to see the hooded figure’s facial expression. It felt like hours as they stewed in the silence that followed the verbal rampage, nobody daring to move.

Once again, Libertus was the first to speak, sounding accusatory and appalled. “You got a civvy involved?”

At that, the remaining men in the room, aside from Prompto, flinched. Suddenly, the intimidating environment was replaced by anxiety and guilt. Prompto was a bit shocked at seeing the sudden change, though his guard was still up. Specs sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. The behemoth sagged his shoulders, making him seem smaller than before, though he was still a big guy. The hooded figure started rubbing the back of his head. And the bartender was obviously trying very hard to avoid Libertus’ gaze.

The heavyset man sighed, looking to Prompto. “Sorry, kid. It looks like we need to talk about some things. Plus, your ankle is sprained, and the swelling has probably worsened now. It needs ice and rest.”

Prompto looked to the man but just shook his head. “I’m pretty sure I already know what kind of people you are, and I don’t want to be involved any further.”

“Unfortunately, it seems you may already be too far involved,” Specs stated.

Prompto’s eyebrows raised as he turned back towards his client. Punctuating each word, he just said, “well whose fault is that?”

The hooded figure finally spoke up, showing a bit more of the face beneath the cap, “it wasn’t supposed to happen like this.”

Looking around, Prompto knew he was outnumbered and overpowered if he tried to force his way out. Plus, he was injured. He would only make things worse if he tried to fight now. Sighing, he went back to the couch, dropped his backpack on the ground, grabbed the ice pack from where he put it from before, and then placed his leg on the coffee table with the ice pack on his ankle. Leaning back into the couch, he just looked up with a serious expression on his face.

The others just watched Prompto as he moved to the couch. When the blonde looked up, they all just looked at each other before Libertus moved towards the kitchen. “I’m gonna make some coffee.”

The hooded figure moved to the armchair and sat down, still keeping his head down. Specs and the big guy moved to stand behind him. Coeurl, as he was called earlier, placed the samples he was holding on the coffee table and walked down the hallway before coming back with a desk chair, which he placed before sitting in it. The five of them sat there in an uncomfortable silence. After a few minutes, Libertus returned with a tray of coffee along with milk and sugar.

Placing it down on the coffee table, the host looked to Prompto, “how would you like yours?”

“A lot of sugar please,” the blonde responded. He saw Specs cringe slightly out of the corner of his eyes.

Libertus did as asked. “One cup of sugar with coffee,” he joked. Once everyone got their own coffees to their liking, he became serious once again sitting at the end of the couch Prompto wasn’t occupying. “Okay. Let’s get straight to the point. How did you four, of all people, get a civvy involved?”

The four accused looked among each other, before Specs decided to speak up. “The three of us,” motioning to the group by the armchair, “were investigating some issues. We required outside assistance, and we asked Coeurl to assist as backup at the bar while I met the contact Quicksilver.”

_ That helps make things so much clearer, _ Prompto thought sarcastically.  _ Of course they aren’t going to say anything while the outsider is still around. _ Said outsider just rolled his eyes and decided to just come clean about what happened from his side. Nothing to lose. “From my side,” everyone turned their attention towards the blonde, “I run my own business doing odd jobs, and got a request from one Specs a few days ago. We set a time to meet up at my usual meeting place, Keys. I arrived a bit early to get my usual booth in the corner. Grabbed a drink from the bartender here before sitting and waiting. Then Specs arrived. We got down to business after he was done looking down on me.” At this, Specs straightened. “I knew he was leaving something out, and my gut was telling me not to take the job, but my stomach overrode that feeling. We separated after sorting out the details to meet up again and payment. The next night around 11, I went to the 'supposedly' abandoned carnival grounds. Found the tree after about half an hour. Got the samples requested. Turned around to find a gun in my face being held by someone wearing a demon mask. Swatted his arm away from me before starting to run. Tripped, which is probably how I sprained my ankle. Then hopped the fence and tried to run home. Think that’s around when Libertus here found me.”

Everyone was silent, taking in everything Prompto just explained. The hooded figure finally lifted his head, enough for the blonde to see the beautiful eyes as dark and blue as the night sky. There was a feeling of familiarity seeing those eyes.

“Are you sure that the person holding the gun was wearing a demon mask?” the man asked, emphasizing ‘demon.’

“Not something I would forget.”

At the confirmation, the others’ looks turned worried and serious. While they were stewing in the revelation, Prompto took a better look at the familiar man before him. Searching through his memories, the blonde tried to remember where he’d seen those eyes before. Then, it clicked.

“I should really leave now,” the injured man stated, starting to once again get up.

“Wait, Quicksilver,” the familiar man said. “We think you may be in danger.”

“You think I don’t know that,” Prompto stated calmly to everyone’s surprise. “That guy let me go too easily. He could have easily killed me if he had really wanted to. But it didn’t even seem like he was pursuing me. He let me go. Like I said, I don’t want to get involved any more. I can take care of myself. And I don’t need your help...Prince.”

Prompto didn’t think it was possible for group members to be shocked, but apparently even these types of people can be thrown off guard. Prompto wasn’t an idiot. Everyone knew about the real people that ran Lucis. The Citadel. A group based in the shadows of Insomnia ran by the infamous Regis Lucis Caelum. People nicknamed him the 'King.' So, of course, his son and heir, Noctis, was dubbed the 'Prince' of Lucis. Back in high school, that’s all anyone called him. Prompto had gotten into one of the best private high schools in Insomnia on scholarship. It just so happened to be where the 'Prince' was going to school as well. They even ended up in the same class but never once interacted. Even back then, his eyes had stood out to Prompto. It’s been seven years since he’s seen the raven, but he would never forget those empty eyes, no matter how surprised they pretended to be.

Noctis seemed to collect himself first. “Well, if you know who we are, then you know we can offer protection. As you stated earlier, it is our fault that you’ve been put in this position.”

“I really don’t want your help. Let’s just say I’m not a fan,” Prompto said straightfaced. “I’m fine taking my chances.”

The big guy, who’s been quiet since the three first arrived, tilted his head at Prompto. “What’s your issue with us?”

_ Everything. _ But out loud Prompto clarified, “groups like yours just want power and money. You will use anyone and anything without care to get that. With a little research, I was able to discover the variety of uses for sassafras, especially its oil. The slums already have a drug issue. More and more people are dying these days.”

The Prince and the two behind him exchanged glances, having their own silent conversation before Specs spoke up, looking Prompto straight in the eye. “Looks like since you’re involved to this extent, there are some things we can tell you. The Citadel does not deal in drugs. We three have been keeping a close eye on a rising group over the past five years. They call themselves The Demons. Since the group appeared, a new drug has been spreading throughout Lucis. It hasn’t fully hit Insomnia yet, but recently it’s been starting to show up, especially in the slums. The street name is Scourge. We believed the new drug to be the product of The Demons. Our investigation has not been officially approved, so we had to do this on our own, discreetly. The investigation brought some information to light, and we knew we would need to act. But we couldn’t exactly act, especially when it came to another group. Prince came across your site. We decided to reach out for your expertise to obtain samples from the tree, if it was indeed there. We were able to retrieve a sample of the drug. We have been attempting to discover how the drug is made to hopefully put a stop to it. The samples you retrieved will help with that research. And you have basically confirmed that The Demons are involved and need use of that tree.”

Prompto listened intently to what Specs was saying, though he was still skeptical. They already had suspected that The Demons were involved, so they knew there was a possibility for someone from the group to be there. Still, as far as he could tell, they didn’t really have a reason to lie to him. Though he could tell they were leaving out some information. The five men around him seemed to all be a part of The Citadel. They could easily kill him if they wanted to, especially in his injured state.

As Prompto was contemplating, the Prince pushed his hood back, removed his hat, and leaned forward, making direct eye contact with the blonde. “I understand if you don’t trust us, especially after we put your life in danger, whether willingly or not. And I don’t know why you dislike our group so much, but I think you may have a skewed view of what exactly we do. You know who I am, so you probably know my name. But let me introduce myself. My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum, and I vow to protect you, Quicksilver, until the danger towards your life is removed, as is my responsibility.”

While Noctis spoke, Prompto thought that maybe those eyes of his weren’t as empty as he once thought.

“Call me Prompto.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Oh. This is going to be interesting. _

He walked through the maze that made up the building, until he found himself standing in front of a set of double doors. Peeking through a window in one of the doors, he found who he was looking for. As usual, his target was doing his research, looking lost to the rest of the world. Chuckling, he sauntered through the double doors, making his entrance obvious so the other man would hear him coming.

“There you are, my friend. I have just received some interesting news.”

The other man didn’t even look up from his work, used to the usually extravagant actions of his visitor. This didn’t deter said visitor, as he smiled his Cheshire grin.

“It seems the lost boy has been found.” And oh, did that make the other man turn from his beloved research.


End file.
